


Hey, I'm Dean

by ronans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mute - Freeform, Mute Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's new and Castiel's simply misunderstood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another very short one. Could be extended if people like it? It's set in the sawmill in Yellow Fever.

‘Aaaand now you’ve met everybody,’ Gordon Walker announced, coming to a stop in front of a large machine and folding his arms over his clipboard.

Dean gave the shorter man a questioning look and shook his head. ‘No I haven’t.’

Gordon let out a sigh. ‘Yes. You have. _Trust me_.’

‘What about that guy?’ Dean pointed at a hunched over figure in the corner of the room with tousled almost black hair.

Gordon rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Look, you don’t wanna know him, okay? He never talks. Ever. To anyone. Which is _really fucking rude_ if you ask me!’ Gordon raised his voice toward the end of his little speech, drawing the attention of the man in question. As Gordon shot a pointed glare at the man, he returned it with a positively pained one, shrinking back even further. Dean frowned at the exchange and decided he didn’t like Gordon very much.

To his boss’ surprise, Dean made his way over to the silent man and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The worker flinched at the contact but turned to face the new employee with evident curiosity in his intense blue eyes.

Once Dean was sure he was looking, he signed: _Hey, I’m Dean._

The other man’s eyes widened almost comically before he straightened up almost to Dean’s height and signed right back with a blinding smile on his face.

_Castiel._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos, I thought I owed you another chapter even though it's taken me so long, is short and is probably not the best.

_How did you know?_

Dean smiled sadly and looked down before speaking quietly. ‘My brother. He was born like it, I guess. Really messed him up, ya know… ‘Sides, I know the look.’

Castiel tapped Dean’s arm to grab his attention. _I’m sorry_.

The taller man frowned and shook his head. ‘You don’t need to be sorry. Hell, _I_ should be sorry that people treat you like they do. No one should have to be treated like that.’

Castiel scratched his arm and looked up at Dean, seeming to stare into his soul. _It’s not their fault. I’m used to it._

‘You shouldn’t have to be used to it, man, I-‘

‘Winchester, what the hell kinda shit do you think you’re pullin’?’ Gordon hissed, shoving Dean’s shoulder. Castiel cowered away from his superior and then turned away, returning to operating the machine. Dean pursed his lips, looking at Castiel’s reaction and aching inside.

‘Nothing, Mr Walker, just… I just wanted to meet everyone.’

Gordon raised his eyebrows and looked between the other two men before shaking his head and tugging at Dean’s jumpsuit. ‘Come on, get to work.’

‘Sure,’ Dean replied, still staring after Castiel as he was taken away.


End file.
